Omniverse Heroes
Omniverse Heroes (オムニバースヒーローズ Omunibāsuhīrōzu) is a arcade game reboot/spinoff of Dragon Ball's arcade Dragon Ball Heroes, unlike his predecessor, this game put all Characters of all Franchises of the World like anime, cartoon, videogames, webtoon, comic and live action Overview Plot TBA Card sets There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Many of the characters have complete alternate skins determined by the character card used. Trailers A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short, roughly one minute, standalone plot with Beat, the main promotional character, featured as a protagonist in these commercials. Gameplay Like his predecessor uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. Only the exceptions to the cards featuring all Characters of all franchises of the World like anime, cartoon, videogames, webtoon, comic and live action are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange and perform either an effective attack or defense depending on the phase. Special attacks can only be performed if the advantage is gained during the attack phase. The special team attacks Ultimate Units returns. During a battle, the player use cards which allow him to transform, fuse, enhance their special attack, throw a huge energy ball, do a Kamehameha, brainwash the opponent, do a double or triple team attack, aiming at opponent, do a Z attack or summon other characters (even the giants ones), or summon a supportive robot or other avatars to help by either offensive or defensive ways. Characters Playable characters *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Kid Goku: BR *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan: Berserk, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, God-like Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Xeno Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: BR (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Frieza) *Mecha Frieza *Resurrected Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza (Base, Angered) *Xeno Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza: BR (Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza: BR *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power Stressed, Super Perfect Form) *Xeno Cell (Base, Cell-X) *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed, Super form) *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) *Xeno Majin Buu *Dark Xeno Majin Buu (Base, Janemba: Xeno absorbed) *Kid Naruto *Original Naruto (Base, Nine Tails Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak) *Shippuden Naruto (Base, Nine Tails Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak, Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Sage of Six Paths – Senjutsu Mode) *Boruto Naruto *Rikudou Sennin *Kaguya Ootsutsuki *Usagi/Serena (Base, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity) *Crystal Usagi/Serena (Base, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity) *Ash Ketchum **Pikachu **Butterfree **Pidgeot **Bulbasaur **Charizard (Base, Mega Charizard Z) **Squirtle **Kingler **Primeape **30x Tauros **Muk **Lapras **Snorlax **Heracross (Base, Mega Heracross) **Bayleef **Quilava **Totodile **Noctowl **Donphan **Swellow **Sceptile (Base, Mega Sceptile) **Corpship **Torkoal **Glalie **Staraptor **Torterra **Infernape **Buizel **Gliscor **Gible **Unferzart **Oshawott **Pignite **Snivy **Leveanny **Scraggy **Palpitoad **Boldoer **Krokodile **Greninja (Base, Ash-Greninja) **Talonflame **Hawlucha **Goodra **Noivern **Rowlet **Lyncarock **Torracat **Poipoel **Meltan *Tai Kamiya **Agumon (Base, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon) *Finn Meltrens *Jake the Dog *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike the Dragon *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Pluto *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Spike *Petrie *Chomper *Ruby Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Games